Witch's Runes
by Blue eyed vampwolf
Summary: Summary inside!
1. May it Be

**Witch's Runes**

Summary: Bella is a solitary Witch. After being repeatedly harassed by her classmates in Phoenix her mother sent her to live with her father in Forks, Washington before things get out of hand. Bella was reluctant to leave that is until someone broke into her house and trashed her room destroying everything in it. What will happen when Bella moves to Forks?

Seven people were standing in a circle in the middle of the forest. But these were not just ordinary people, they were a coven of Witches. They were holding hands and chanting. Suddenly one of them, a girl with black hair, froze. Jasper, her boyfriend, came up and crouched down in front of her.

" Alice?" He asked making sure she was okay. Alice snapped out of her trance and a huge smile appeared on her face.

" Someone's coming." She whispered happily to him. Jasper sighed, relieved that she was fine.

" What did you see?" Asked Carlisle.

" Someone's coming." She repeated louder. Everyone in the coven started talking all at once, all except one named Edward. He was the loner and the quiet one of the group.

" Quiet!" Yelled Carlisle. They calmed down. Carlisle turned back to Alice.

" Who's coming?" He asked her kindly.

" A girl. Do you remember Chief Swan?" She asked him. The exchanged grimaces. Of course they remember him. It's nothing personal, but he had arrested each one of them at least once on faulty charges. If something goes wrong in Forks everyone points in their direction. But Charlie Swan has nothing against them, it's just his job.

" Yeah, what about him?" Asked Emmett.

" His daughter is coming here to live with him." Alice answered.

" And what has that to do with us? You only have visions when it concerns us." Said Rosalie. She was getting annoyed at Alice's answers.

" Yes, please tell us what she has to do with us." Asked Esme. Alice looked at each member of the coven, lingering at Edward a little bit longer.

" She's a Witch."


	2. Danny Boy

**Witch's Runes**

I hate airplanes. They're stuffy, they're not on the ground, and if a baby starts to cry you can't get away from it. And they made me put my cat Oden in a cage! A CAGE!

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I reached into Oden's cage and scratched his head.

I thought about they day I told my supposedly best friend Lacey that I was a Witch. I was sitting at the base of one of the oldest trees in Phoenix listening to the stories it told when Lacey sat next to me. She asked me what I was doing and I explained a bit about wicca and that how I'm a Witch. She just got up without saying a word and walked away, I knew that from this moment on that everything was going to be different. The next day everyone stayed away from me, even the teachers. When I asked one of my friends what was wrong she screamed ' Get away from me Witch!' I was devastated that Lacey told everyone. At first was the calling of the names, then was the verbal threats and it quickly became physical threats. When my mom saw the bruises she pulled me out of public school to home school me, but that didn't stop them. They broke into my house and trashed everything in my room. My mom was frightened and sent me to live with my dad Charlie Swan. He already know what I am and thankfully didn't judge me for it. And now here I am in a plane that was just landing.

I got off the plane and looked for Charlie. I saw him standing near the entrance. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug that surprised him.

" Bella?" He said in disbelief. I nodded and he hugged the life out of me.

" My Bells, look at you! You've grown so much!" He said trying to hep me with my bags. He reached for one bag and it hissed back at him. His hand retreated in shock and look at the bag.

" What do you have in there?" He asked me. I knew I forgot something!

" Dad this is Oden." I said taking Oden out of his cage. Charlie looked at me surprised.

" You didn't tell me you had a cat." He said looking at him.

" Must have slipped my mind." I said and we carried my bags to his police cruiser.

It was peacefully quiet when we arrived at the house. I brought my stuff up to my room and went downstairs to get something to snack on. I went to the fridge and opened the door. Everything was either past their expiration date or fish and I was a vegetarian.

" Hey Dad! I'm going to the store!" I called as I walked out of the house not waiting for his answer.

I walked to the store since I think that cars are a waste of precious resources. They're killing the earth and that's a big no no for Witches. We respect the earth.

A few minutes later I was in the produce section of Thriftway. I grabbed some apples, bananas, carrots, and grapes and headed to the check out line. At the cashier was a boy with blond spiked hair and blue eyes. Upon seeing me his eyes scanned my body, _pig_. I put my stuff on the counter.

" Hey. " He said in a voice that was probably meant to be seductive but it sounded like he had something stuck in his throat.

" Hi." I said quickly not wanting to talk to him. He was oblivious to my facial expression, which was clearly stating that I was not interested, because he kept on taking to me.

" My names Mike. I haven't seen you around here so you must be Isabella Swan, chief Swan's kid right?" Wow, way to state the obvious.

" Yeah, can you just ring up my stuff so I can go home." I sighed. I know that wasn't the nicest thing to say but what's the point in being nice to someone who will treat me like a disease once they find out what I am.

" Sure! That will be 15.37." Man, there is no way to kill his mood. I handed him the money and all but ran from the store back to my house. If this is what it was like to meet someone here than school is going to be just awful.


	3. Sí Do Mhaimeó Í

**Witch's Runes**

" Bella.." _What was that?_

" Bella.." _There it is again!_

" Bellaa!"

_Oh it's only Charlie. But why would he be waking me up?_

" Bella, you're going to be late to school."

_Oh my god I'm going to be late!_ She sat straight up and ran into her closet grabbing the nearest things and shoving them into her backpack. Bella rushed downstairs, stepped on Oden's tail, causing her black cat to screech like a banshee and ran into the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

" Bye Dad!" Bella yelled as she ran out the door not hearing his reply.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bella's Point of view**

Finding the school wasn't that hard and it only took fifteen minutes to walk to. Like every other important building, it was close to the highway. You would probably pass right by it if you had a car.

Speaking of driving, there were no cars in the parking lot. I'm thinking it was either that no one drove a car in Forks or that I got here to early, I'm going to go with the second option.

I looked at the huge clock on the side of the main office, 7:15. Yup, I'm early. When I get home I'm going to have a talk about time with my dad. What am I going to do for 30 minutes!

I sighed and headed toward the nearest bathroom.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my clothes._ Let's see what I brought._

A black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers with white stars all over them, and my Dracula hoodie.

_Not bad_ I thought and changed out of my pj's. Thank god that no one saw me in them, they were covered in little bears that were holding little cotton candies. _Note to self: Buy new pajamas._

I walked out of the stall and tried to tame the mess that I call hair. After many failed attempts I just put it a high pony tail and exited the bathroom.

While I was in there students started to show up.

I walked towards a bench and sat down, pulling a book out of my backpack. A few pages later I heard a shriek. Everyone, including me, turned towards the sound. A bunch of students were on top of the roof and a teacher was yelling at them. The students jumped of the roof and the teacher said something and stormed off as the bell rang. I packed my stuff and headed for my first class.

**XXXXXXXX**

**On the roof of building 5**

The Cullen clan were perched on top of the schools roof looking around the campus.

" Alice, tell me why we are on the roof again?" Asked Carlisle.

Alice sighed and looked away from the student body.

" Because Carlisle, I had a vision that the new girl will be here today and I wanted to see what she looks like and this is the only way to get a good look at her without going through the crowd looking around like an idiot." She answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

" I thought you had a vision of her a month ago." Said Rosalie leaning against Emmett who was playing with a piece of her hair.

" I did, but I didn't get a clear picture of her."

" But you always get a clear picture." Stated Esme. Alice sighed and sat back a little depressed. Jasper scooted next to her and rubbed calming circles on her back.

" It's okay Alice, maybe you couldn't see her because she's like us. She may have a strong protection spell on her that keeps psychics from seeing her." Jasper reasoned.

" Maybe." Said Alice. She turned around to look at her 'family'.

Emmett was looking at a car magazine with Carlisle. Esme was helping Rosalie with her Biology homework, Mrs. Hale said if she didn't get an A in Biology next report card she would ground Rosalie for a month. Jasper was still rubbing Alice's back trying to cheer her up.

Alice looked at her favorite 'brother'. Edward was sketching something as always; he was a brilliant artist. A couple of months ago, against his protests, they hung most of his artwork around their house save for a few pieces that he had expertly hidden somewhere in his room. Everyone had someone; Carlisle had Esme, she had Jasper, and Emmett had Rosalie, but Edward had no one. He never had a girlfriend either. '_Never felt right' _was his exact answer when she asked him, and even if it wasn't her business, he never lost his temper, not to anyone.

" Whatcha drawing, Edward?" Alice asked him.

" The new girl." He said not looking away, he pointed to a girl sitting on a bench reading a book.

" Edward! You found her!" Alice shrieked causing the new girl, and a few groups of students, to look up from what they were doing and stare at them.

" Oops." She said sheepishly.

" Hey you kids! Get off the roof!" Yelled a teacher.

Alice looked down to see Mr. Banner glaring at them.

" They are no rules against it!" She yelled back. Mr. Banner flushed red with rage.

" Get down now or I will call your parents!" He barked.

Esme stood up and grabbed Carlisle's hand.

" Come on guys, let's go before we get in anymore trouble." She said. Carlisle jumped of the roof and landed in the grass below. He turned around and opened his arms, ready to catch her. Esme jumped and landed in his arms. Carlisle gave her a quick kiss and set her down.

Rosalie and Emmett did the same thing, so did Alice and Jasper. And finally Edward jumped off too.

Mr. Banner marched right up to them.

" Detention, all of you, for one week after school." He growled and walked away just as the bell rang.

They all groaned and walked off to their first classes.


	4. Siúil A Rúin

**Hey people! I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for not writing for a while. At first I had writer's block, then I discovered Harry Potter fanfics, and then I didn't know where this story was going so I planned out the entire thing and now I know! And finally, I got sick while writing this chapter, but now I felt better so here it is! Thank you to all the people who reviewed!  
**

**Witch's Runes**

**Bella's Point of view**

School is horrible. Absolutely horrible. Why must people judge us so cruelly, we did nothing wrong, we don't harm anyone. Unfortunately Forks High apparently can not accept someone who's different. You probably don't have a clue as to what I'm talking about so I will recap my previous class:

It was the last class before lunch and so far my day was going well.

Physical education. Those two words can either make or break you, you could be athletic and score a spot on the basketball or soccer team and therefore become popular, or you can totally suck and end up knocking someone out with a ball and unfortunately for me, I am one of those people.

Before I could come up with a plan to escape Hell ( aka gym ) the Coach called me over to assign me a locker and handed me a uniform telling me to go change.

Ah, changing rooms, another two words that can ruin your reputation. You can spend an eternity wondering if you're too fat or if your chest is too small, I however think I'm just fine.

I found my locker and shoved my backpack into it and looked at my uniform, green shorts and a white shirt, oh and here's a kicker, it was at least two sizes too big. I sighed, sucking it up, I started to change. As I was taking off my hoodie a loud screech came from my left. I turned to see where the sound came from. A girl with blue eyes and bottle blond hair was staring at me in what could only be described as a look of horror and disgust.

" What?" I asked not getting why she was staring at me like that.

" You're one of _them_." She said scathingly.

I looked at her wondering who she was referring to. " Who?" I asked her.

She snorted and pushed her way past me also achieving the goal of shoving me into the lockers.

" What the hell did I do to you!" I yelled at her.

She huffed and turned around. " Stay away from us, Witch."

How in the world did she – Oh! My hand clasped around my necklace. It was the pentacle my grandma gave me last summer in England. It has a garnet with a Celtic crescent moon circling the star.

I looked around and saw that everyone was whispering and throwing glances at me while scurrying out of the room.

Great, this was going to be just like Phoenix.

End Flashback

And I was right. No one would talk to me. Wow, the word spreads fast around here. It was like I had some contagious disease, a disease you could catch by talking to me. You couldn't catch said disease by looking at me, oh no there was plenty of staring and it was getting pretty annoying.

Why, oh why, did they have to be judgmental. I'm just like everyone else, I just have a different religion. You would think a town with so much green would have more of my kind here.

I put my head down on the table and wiped away a few stray tears that escaped my eyes. I was at lunch and nobody would sit with me, not even Mike, not that I wanted him to anyway. One word and whoosh! He doesn't like me anymore. He was nice to me yesterd-

_Screeeeech! _

I all but jumped out of my skin when the chair across from me moved. I looked up. In front of me sat a girl. Man was she tiny, she had short chin length black hair with one side pulled back in a clip and Grey eyes.

" I wouldn't eat that if I were you. You would probably die if you do. My friend Emmett got food poisoning from it once." She said looking at the food on my tray.

I just stared at the little pixie like girl in front of me.

" Um, okay." I said pushing the tray away.

"You okay?" She asked looking at me with concern.

" Yeah." I said wiping more tears away.

She stared at me with a calculating look for a minute then she got out of her chair and walked over to my side of the table. She picked up my backpack, grabbed my arm, and proceeded to yank me out of my seat and towards the cafeteria doors.

" Where are we going?" I asked as we cleared the cafeteria and headed toward the back of the school.

She turned her head while still walking and gave me a smile. " To a place where I _know_ will make you feel better. Come on, we don't want to get caught!" She started to run, dragging me behind her while I tried to keep up. For a small thing she's really fast.

After a minute or so we arrived at the back of the school which lead into the forest. She stopped and looked back at me.

" I'm Alice by the way."

"Bella." I said.

" Nice to meet you Bella, now we don't want to be late come on." She continued walking.

" Late to where?" I asked her.

" To meet up with some friends." She answered climbing over a log.

Her friends? Will they be angry at her for bringing me? I voiced my question.

" No we won't. We love meeting new people." A voice said above me.

I squeaked, startled, and looked up. Sitting on one of the branches of a tree was a girl. How did I not see her before?

_Well maybe it's because you were being dragged off into the forest by a stranger and you were to busy wondering why she talking to you to notice you surroundings. What a way to get yourself murdered. _My brain answered sarcastically.

The girl leaned back and hung upside down right in front of me. She held out her hand, " Esme Evans."

" Bella Swan." I said shaking her hand. Esme had long caramel colored hair and green-blue eyes.

Alice came up next to me. " Hey Esme. Where are the others?" She asked.

" By the old oak tree. Oh, and if you see Carlisle tell him 'chlorophyll'" Said Esme. She righted herself on the branch and climbed higher up the tree and disappearing into the leaves.

I stared up at the tree for a second then turned back toward Alice.

" Does she do this normally?" I asked nodding my head toward the tree.

Alice sighed, " Yep, she does this all the time. Come on, let's find the others." She took my hand and we started walking again.

* * *

**Now I'm going to answer questions:**

**Phoenix-Fire Power:** Yes, Carlisle and Esme are teens in this story. And no, none of them are adopted, they come from different families.

**Sendmeonmyway:** Wicca is a religion

**wolfla101:** Bella is still human.

**OneWIshMakeItCount:** They are not vampires, they're Wiccans


	5. Carrickfergus

**Hello faithful readers, It is I, Blue Eyed Vampwolf returning from the dead and I shall lay ruin to all bugs that fly on earth! Why you ask? I shall tell you...My mom, my sister, and I were driving home after getting something to eat and we were talking when all of the sudden _TWACK_, something hit the side view mirror and something wet rained on my mom and I. Of course being the girls we are, we freaked out. Not a moment later I saw something white with wings roaming around the backseat next to me. I grabbed a jacket that was next to me, later found out to by my mom's, and hopefully squished it. Note that I said _hopefully_. It's probably still in the car. We were halfway home and had to wait to get out of the car. While me and my mom were still freaking out and of course my sister ,being the meanie that she is, was laughing at us. She doesn't get the horror that come when you get showered in bug juice. And now 10 minutes later I still have goosebumps.**

**Okay, enough about me and my trauma. Here's the long awaited chapter.**

_**Witch's Runes**_

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked from below me.

" Don't know. I'm not her keeper." I answered him.

" But you have the same class before lunch." He said back. _I wish he would just leave me alone _I thought as I climbed up another branch of the oak tree.

" Just because we have the same class doesn't mean I know everything." I called back at him.

_Ah, finally _I hoisted myself onto the biggest branch and straddled it to maintain my balance. I took off my backpack and grabbed my lunch out of it. What am I doing in a tree?, you may ask. Well you see, I like to observe, to know my surroundings. I'm not paranoid, it's just that I've been tackled from behind so many time that it's not funny anymore, I learned that Emmett and Jasper can't climb trees so the trees are like my sanctuary from all the accidental bruises and broken bones.

I got out my sandwich and took a bite as I thought of all the consequences of what would happen if I pour my soda on Jasper's head, maybe that would get him to leave me alone.

Jasper snorted, " But Edward, you do know everything, you're a nerd."

I sighed. " Thank you so much, Jasper," I said sarcastically, " And what does me being a nerd have to do with Alice's whereabouts? You're her boyfriend, you should know what she's up to."

" You know she doesn't tell me anything." He groaned and sat on one of the tree's giant roots.

" Whipped." A voice coughed.

" Shut it Emmett!" Yelled Jasper turning around and glaring at him.

I looked on the the other side of the branch. Emmett was on another root with Rosalie next to him reading a book. Emmett spread out his arms in the 'what are you going to do about it' gesture. _He shouldn't have done that_. Jasper lunged at Emmett, tackling him. That set of a impromptu wrestling match. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Rosalie.

" What are you reading?" I asked her.

" Biology textbook." She answered not looking up from the words.

I whistled, " That's some serious reading you're doing there." I took another bite of my sandwich.

Rosalie shut the book and looked up at me. " I know. My mom said if she doesn't see an A in biology on my next report card I'm grounded for a month."

Wow. " Long time." I commented.

" Yep," She sighed and closed her eyes leaning back against the tree trunk, " Do you think Carlisle found his backpack yet?"

I dug through my backpack and took out an apple and dropped it onto Rosalie's lap. " Not yet, Esme's good at hiding things. Remember the time she hid Mooshie."

Rosalie shuddered. Mooshie was Alice's favorite stuffed moose. When she was nine Esme took Mooshie and hid him in the garage, Alice was upset for days, kicking up tantrums until they found him. Esme wasn't a bully, but she takes enjoyment in seeing other people distressed. I shook my head at the memory and went back to eating my lunch.

"Hey Edward, Rosalie."

I looked down, Carlisle was was standing right below me.

" Hey Carlisle, find your backpack?" I smiled down at him.

" No." He grumbled and sat next to Rosalie in a huff.

Rosalie wrapped her arm around his shoulders, " Don't worry, you'll find it somehow."

A couple minutes later I finished my lunch and was listening to Coldplay on my ipod my parents gave to me for Christmas. My eyes were closed and I was humming to 'Clocks' when something solid and pointy hit the side of my head startling me so much that I started to lose my balance. In desperation to not fall out of the tree, and to my death, clung to the branch hoping not to fall. Of course that didn't stop my body from following gravity so I was now hanging upside down like a sloth, eyes wide with shock.

My headphones were yanked away from my ears as my ipod also decided to obey the laws of physics and fell to the ground below with a crack.

" Oh my gods! I didn't mean to hit you so hard, Edward!" Exclaimed the voice of my favorite 'sister' Alice. She appeared in my line of vision with the girl I saw sitting on the bench this morning. She's a lot prettier up close. With chocolate brown hair and eyes contrasting with her pale skin making her look like a porcelain doll. I blushed a bit in embarrassment at my current position and tried to right myself. After a couple of failed attempts I unhooked my legs and dropped to the ground.

Immediately after I do this Alice attacked me, looking me over to see if I got hurt. Sometimes it sucks to be the youngest.

"I'm fine Alice." I reassured her, pushing her away.

Alice looked doubtful. " Are you sure you didn't get hurt?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, " I'm sure."

Of course Fate had to prove me wrong when my backpack came crashing down on my head. Shout's of 'Edward!' were the last things I heard before everything went black... Wait, correction, the last thing was me thinking ' Why in front of the new girl?' and a _crack._


	6. Author's Note Don't kill me!

Hello wonderful readers!

I know some of you are digging out your pitch forks and torches and coming to break down my door because I haven't updated in centuries. But I have an excuse! I have lost my muse for a while and couldn't decide where I wanted this story to go. Now here's how you can help me. I have a poll up right now on my profile that I need all of you to vote on. The poll is a choice between what kind of magic the Cullens and Bella use. So it's either visible magic like Eragon (this is just an example, I'm not going to copy anything), where you can see it, or do you guys just want them to follow the pagan religion. Poll end's on July 26, 2009.

Oh! And I plan to go back and edit and add stuff to the previous chapters to make them better.

Your Writer,

Blue eyed vampwolf.


End file.
